Who Are You Really?
by Anime-is-me-23
Summary: Yami, a demon that cannot be trusted who has destroyed his own town. What would happen when a certain angel came into his life and turned it upside down? Yaoi coming sometime in the future...


Hey guys! Anime-is-me-23 here, but just call me Aim ;D! This is my first EVER fanfic so I wish you guys like it. I do take requests and do not know if I will be continuing this.

Yami: So go easy on her okay?

Aim: I'll have you know that I LIKE to hear some good criticism okay! So don't be afraid to let me have it.

Yami: Just start the story.

Aim: Fine. See you at the bottom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters for this story, if I did own them, then anime would not have ended with Yami leaving and there would have been lots of lemon and more yaoi in it :3. **

_Angle speak, _** demon speak.**

**Who Are You **_**Really**_**?**

His name was Yami. He had gravity defying spiky onyx hair with crimson tips and golden bangs framing his face and shooting up his hair. He had a Bronze muscular body with a sharp face. He smelled of Egyptian spices. The most exotic of his looks, his crimson red eyes that anyone, male or female, could drown in. He was standing on the roof top of a worn down building. The full moon, high in the sky, with the stars twinkling above… watching him. The town was gone in ruins, brutally destroyed. Bodies of the ones he loved thrown about like rage dolls. It was all _**his **_fault. It is so quiet.

He was suppose to protect them, but ended up destroying them in cold blood. The dry screams from his people run through his head, haunting him. Calling him a monster. He, the one they had trusted the most had become their worst enemy. He must to leave. No, _needs _to leave, yet he cannot find it in him to just _go_. Tears stream down his face. Those were not only his tears. No, they were the tears of all the souls he had destroyed. All thanks to him. He collapsed to the ground, sobbing his heart out, pleading for forgiveness from his people. Why was it so quiet?

Yet, no one reply's. He was all alone. _**ALONE**_. Just him...and his town of ruins. He goes to jump off the building, the fall would not kill a monster like him. But was he _ really _a _monste_r? Then he froze as he felt a hand tug on his shirt. He turned around and his heart stops for a moment. Before him was the most beautiful person he has ever seen, a fallen angel from heaven you could say. What had shocked him the most, was that the angel looked liked him, give or take a few features. The angel had pale white skin that glowed in the moon light, he too had gravity defying hair, yet his golden bangs did not shoot up his hair, but have one hang between his eyes and have amethyst tips instead of crimson on his onyx hair. With striking amethyst eyes and a round face that made him look like a child.

What god you must have, to let his most beloved child apon a demon like himself. The devil's most loved son, sin itself. Was this angel sent to repair his blacken soul? Or was he created to destroy this angel? The angel's face is stained with tears. His heart flutters, knowing that he was most likely the cause of the angels sadness.

He feels a bunch of emotions, wanting to lash out at this angel, and wanting to hold him in his arms to keep him safe. From wanting to taint him, destroy his well being, to wanting to ask for forgiveness and start anew. He then realizes that the angel was staring right at him. No, not at him, but through him, into to his very being, his soul, seeing if he was worthy of his time. Yet the angel stays mute.

He then smiles, perfect white teeth shining in the moon light. The demon was shocked at how warm his smile was, but even more by how disgusted he felt. The answer to that question: Yes, he was a monster. The demon reaches out to hold the angels face, to wipe away its tears, its sadness. When deep down he just wanted to cause more devastation. He wants the angel to say something, _ anything._ There was onlysilence.

The angel flinches at how cold the demons hands are, but then soon relaxes his face against the demons cold, yet somehow inviting hand. The demon stiffened, his skin was so smooth and warm, it made him… mad? that there was such a perfect being. He was now very confused. Angels were beings of peace, purity, kindness, and love were they not? Then why was this angel not fleeing from said demon? Why did he not run from an impure being? Yet, angels were suppose to help the damned were they not? Speak to them tales of joy and love with bell like voices, yet this one still does not speak.

So was it a mere coincidence that they had meet? No, there was more, much more. He was now feeling, happy? Happy of what? That there is one being in the world that does not look at him in terror? That someone would trust a demon like him not to hurt them anymore? What _is _happiness at this point of his life? How could he be happy when the silence was suffocating him?

Sensing the demons confusion and discomfort , the angel stood up, being not much shorter than the demon, wrapped his arms around him, giving him a… hug? The demon stiffens in shock, but also in fear. Fear of being purified into dust. Then the angel spoke into the demons ear, his breath blowing on it as he spoke, his voice like bells, like he had heard through past stories.

"_ I was sent to save and protect you._".His voice like a song, light and sweet,

"_ Yet you were sent to destroy me."._

"** Then why are you not afraid of me? Why do you stay here when you know that I could destroy your very well-being?". **

_" I took the risk and stayed."_

Shocked, the demon replied,**" What is your name little one?"**.

_"My name is Yugi, not little one since you are not much taller than I am. You of all people should know that, Yami."_ He snapped back_._

Once again, Yugi senses Yami's discomfort and confusion.

**" How do you know my name? Why does the sound of your name cause me deep sadness? How do I know you? Why do you look so much like me?"** he said sternly, as if feeling threatened.

The angel giggled,_" I see you still have not changed Yami."._

" **What do you mean by "have not changed" ?" **He snapped

. _" Simple, I am your-" _ Yugi's statement was cut off as everything went black….and silent.

Yami:Really? You leave it at that?

Aim:T^T sorry! Anyways.. REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS PLEASE :D!


End file.
